A kneading action is produced by bunching and releasing of the skin, producing and releasing a ridge of bunched skin and can be effected through manual massage, using the hands and fingers to produce the effect. Kneading of the skin is conducive to the release of tension and is beneficial to maintaining a healthy scalp and skin. The electrically operated kneader disclosed herein provides a deep massaging action for general relief of muscular aches, sprains, etc.
Many devices have been produced to bring about the desired effects of a massage. Prior art devices include vibrating, rotary and thumping mechanisms for body massage.
However, the prior art devices have not produced the kneading action provided by this invention, which brings relaxation and enjoyment.
One prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,980 to Kahn discloses a scalp massage implement having one set of stationary fingers and one set of reciprocating fingers. However, Kahn does not disclose a self-contained power source or a variable speed operation or the low profile configuration which allows easy application of pressure while the device is in use thus reducing hand and arm fatigue.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a device which provides an effective kneading action and forms a hand-held, self-contained unit.